


Haz frente al deseo

by RainbowRandom



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Bad Luck, Canon-Typical Violence, Forced Masturbation, Hand Jobs, M/M, Poor Life Choices, Short One Shot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:21:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21862870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowRandom/pseuds/RainbowRandom
Summary: Jeff ha soportado mucho pero mientras se arrastra por el suelo intentando escapar de un nuevo oponente, no se da cuenta de lo que una sola mirada puede provocar.
Relationships: Jeffrey "Jeff" Johansen/Kazan Yamaoka | El oni
Comments: 10
Kudos: 12





	Haz frente al deseo

**Author's Note:**

> Hola, gracias un bello post de tumblr realmente bonito, estoy intentando seguir adelante con esta ship crack ya que el mundo no es divertido sin un poco de fantasía ¿No?
> 
> Síganme en Tumblr como RainbowRandom, si desean hablarme para discutir cualquier cosa estaré encantada de hablar con ustedes.

Jeff se arrastra mientras escucha los gritos desamparados de sus compañeros e intenta desesperadamente encontrar la trampilla o llegar hacia la puerta abierta que se deslumbra a lo lejos, las palmas de sus manos ensangrentadas y sucias de aceite de motor lastiman con cada movimiento, la fría tierra no es reconfortante y solo es rodeado por la ansiedad conocida, una a la que nunca podrá acostumbrarse.

Una sombra se cierne sobre su persona pero él no se rinde y continúa en un intento por llegar más allá cuando es obligado a darse la vuelta por un fuerte apretón de una mano con garras que desgarra su ropa y le obliga a contemplar el rostro que en esta ocasión le guiará en la muerte, la aterradora y nueva criatura que atormenta en las tinieblas, el demonio de la máscara rojo y cabello blanquecino, algo escapa de él, el desprecio más intenso hacia este nuevo y amenazante asesino, lo había hecho con todos los demás y aunque eso no le salvaba de la muerte en el gancho o el suelo de tierra, era ciertamente calmante saber que tu expresión no sería dominada por el miedo. 

Realmente Kazan nunca había creído que necesitaría un wakashū, ni siquiera fue acérrimo a la práctica del Shudo durante su juventud pero al ver ese fuego y valentía en los ojos del hombre más joven sintió algo, el más puro de los deseos de dominio y enseñanza ¿Quién se creía este campesino para mirarle a los ojos con tal descaro? Sin embargo no desea destruirlo, es algo más primitivo y olvidado, va de la mano con la ira que usualmente enfurece y domina su alma. 

El superviviente no comprende lo que sucede hasta que la amenaza se agacha a su lado, una mano llena de garras y sangre se acerca a su rostro, lo siguiente le sorprende aunque sinceramente es la respuesta equivocada, está aterrado y confuso por otras razones que van más allá de la muerte implícita cuando un dedo se fuerza dentro de su boca. 

El enorme dedo siente el interior de la cavidad suave y cálida, la lengua esponjosa sobre su piel y gira su garra, acariciando lentamente las blandas paredes húmedas y un gruñido contemplativo escapa de su persona, ha transcurrido tanto tiempo desde la última vez que ha sentido la necesidad de completar actos de lujuria y apaciguar su placer con otro cuerpo digno, ni siquiera cuando todavía vivía los había deseado con tal necesidad. 

Una mordida firme y determinada le detiene, este guerrero sigue siendo fuerte y orgulloso, Kazan admira esos atributos. Jeffrey se niega a ser una perra sumisa y se defiende lo mejor que puede en sus condiciones, su cuerpo arde completamente lleno de dolor y sonríe cuando el dedo abandona su boca, escupe al instante tratando de deshacerse del sabor cobrizo de la sangre y suciedad hasta que un fuerte apretón en su hombro lo hace retractarse de su pequeño triunfo.

Sujeta el cuerpo firme pero más pequeño y lo levanta para dejarlo caer sobre sus rodillas, eso es lo que necesita en este instante, el extranjero se cae sobre sus manos y parece no poder mantenerse en la posición, eso le disgusta y vuelve a forzarlo nuevamente solo sosteniéndose con sus doloridas rodillas, se acerca un poco y ambas manos cálidas se posan en su armadura, retirándose al instante y un jadeo tembloroso de dolor sale de la presa, el japonés levanta una de sus monstruosas manos para sujetar la cabeza llena de cabello oscuro y grueso, permitiéndose disfrutar por sólo un segundo de lo suave que es y lo familiar que le resulta, luego empuja el cráneo hacia adelante, esa respiración exaltada pero cálida contra su entrepierna cubierta. 

Al canadiense le duele la mandíbula por el choque contra la engañosa cubierta oculta por la tela arruinada, sisea disgustado mientras esa mano continúa empujándolo contra la erección y la tela sucia, el contraste del metal helado tras la prenda lastimando su piel, no sabe cual le causa más repugnancia. 

“Bastardo, mátame ya” Escupe con rabia, está enojado por todo y ha perdido tanto, ha dejado atrás mucho para que ahora también tenga que enfrentar esta humillación.

El samurái le observa confuso sin entender las grotescas y extrañas palabras que salen de la boca de su víctima, no entiende ni una letra del extraño dialecto. Gruñe aspirando a acallar a la voz herida que solo se detiene en silencio por unos segundos y reanuda sus sonidos inentendibles, un tono de queja ¿Tal vez?

Está completamente seguro de a dónde llevará esto, hay algo en la presencia que flota encima de él que le confirman esos traidores y crueles pensamientos. Había estado con uno que otro hombre, estuvo curioso al respecto en su adolescencia pero esto no es ni remotamente parecido, estar a punto de ser violado por un enorme y rencoroso demonio japonés hubiese sido su última petición, ni siquiera en sus más locas fantasías.

“Detente” Exclama al levantar sus manos y sujetarse de la armadura fría al tacto, empujándose hacia atrás, alejando su rostro lejos de la entrepierna monstruosa.

El monstruo ladea su cabeza a un lado en la más pura de las confusiones antes de retirar lo que queda de su antiguo kasazuri y descartar la placa de metal protectora, retirando la tela interior para dejar al descubierto su llamativa y generosa longitud.

Un pene enorme y azulado se presenta ante su rostro, lleno de venas que demuestran que todavía de alguna manera se sigue bombeando sangre a esa potente erección, puede distinguir un color violeta detrás de ese prepucio abultado y la mano llena de garras que lo envuelven empujan la punta con una gota perlada contra su boca, pasa su lengua inconscientemente por encima de sus resecos labios y prueba el sabor amargo del líquido pre seminal, la erección se sacude visiblemente ante la acción. Cuando el metalero gira el rostro a un lado y su expresión se torna disgustada, la punta húmeda que ahora choca contra su mejilla se aleja y el artístico superviviente trata de ponerse en pie, es detenido por el filo de la espada en su hombro. Esa mano inhumana acaricia su erección ahora, justamente a la altura de su boca como si solo imaginarlo le diera placer. 

“Esto puedes hacerlo… Se te acaba el tiempo, Jeffrey” Se dice a sí mismo al repetirlo varias veces como un mantra al mirar sus manos y la tierra que se tiñe de rojo, el final del juego avanzando en su temporizador.

Es muy grande para una de sus manos y lo envuelve entre ambas, sus palmas callosas y crudas por el maltrato no parecen disgustar al asesino, que lanza un jadeo animal con el movimiento inseguro de sus dedos nerviosos sobre su longitud.

“Vamos, vamos que se acaba mi tiempo” El demonio deja escapar una mezcla de cacofonías dignas de lo que su apariencia demuestra, son aterradores y escalofriantes pero le entregan una sensación de control que no experimentado desde que llegó a este santuario de la locura.

Con una meta y la tierra temblando bajo sus rodillas se pone manos a la obra, mientras pasan los minutos se mantiene humedeciendo sus palmas con las gotas que se escapan de la punta dispuesta. El demonio empuja intentando follar sus manos, siguiendo cada movimiento de su puño y empujando contra la calidez, una respiración pesada y curiosa se escucha ¿Un gemido humano? Se sintió bien por un segundo pero su propia mente empuja el sentimiento hasta transformarlo en algo asqueroso que se retuerce en la boca de su estomago.

La cabeza violeta se ve cada vez que empuja el prepucio hacia abajo con sus caricias y aprovecha para escupir en el glande suave, utilizando la saliva para darle un mejor ángulo a su muñeca, el cambio es rápidamente percibido por el asesino ya que una mano se aferra a su cráneo, tirando de su largo cabello oscuro con rudeza no obstante no lo empuja más hacia adelante, sólo manteniéndolo en su lugar y apretando con demasiada fuerza cuando hace algo que le agrada ¿Cuántos siglos tendrá este demonio sin masturbarse? ¿Alguna vez fue humano? Sabe que no debería cuestionarse tanto mientras sacude una enorme polla con sus manos o al menos una a cual no deseaba masturbar desde un principio. 

Un grito desgarrador atraviesa el aire y Jeff mira hacia arriba asustado, el pene que late en sus manos al ser acariciado y sin detenerse continúa deseando exprimir el orgasmo antes de que se acabe el tiempo. El primer disparo de semen contra su rostro es inesperado e intenta alejarse pero esa mano lo sostiene, el siguiente es mucha menos cantidad pero golpea en su mentón y los demás en el suelo, el demonio no deja de retorcerse y claramente empuja con renovada energía contra su agarre, el superviviente suspira al tratar de igualar el ritmo y aprieta girando sus muñecas a un lado, otra embestida en sus palmas y más semen se filtra junto a un distorsionado gemido, termina con sus manos cubiertas de aquella pegajosa y blanca sustancia, se detiene cuando el asesino jadea evidentemente agotado y retira su agarre. 

El artista se deja caer hacia atrás jadeante, aun sin poder creer lo que acaba de suceder y en silencio se queda observando al asesino, quien luciendo ahora más calmado también le contempla, ambos se miran hasta que el perseguidor lo sujeta por la camisa y lo pone en pie, el humano siente sus temblorosas piernas casi ceder y cierra los ojos para esperar el golpe que nunca llegó, ahora tan cerca del espectro puede percibir bastantes detalles que guardará para otro enfrentamiento y dándose la vuelta empieza a avanzar, el suelo tiembla con más frecuencia y en un período cada vez más corto, mostrando que está llegando al límite.

Johansen no mira hacia atrás al ir cojeando hacia la salida, el demonio le observa apaciguado mientras continúa arreglando su armadura, el artista cruza aquella puerta de escape hacia la fogata sin pronunciar una palabra. 

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que les haya gustado, si quieren más de este contenido estén atentos ya que tengo muchas ideas para el futuro del ¿Jeffni? ¿Kazsen? Ya llegaremos a encontrar una buena abreviatura para la ship de Kazan x Jeff. Sin más, gracias por leer y espero verte en la próxima ocasión.


End file.
